Warriors Super edition:Plaguestars uprising
by sparklebelly
Summary: Sparklebelly is banished from Thunderclan Not knowing where else to go and who else to turn to she goes into the big city and find three cats who will fallow her into death but hate rises in her soul and want for revenge , Will she be a murderous spiteful leader? or will she put aside her hate to leader her newly founded clan?


**Warriors:Super edition**

_**Plaguestar uprising **_

_**Prologue**_

_Bluestar sat with Firestar gazing down at Thunderclan with saddened eyes a young gray she-cat padded up to the two starclan cats "Firestar?" She meowed questioningly. "Cinderpelt, what is it?" The flame colored Tom asked "You two looked troubled anything I can do to help?" The gray she cat purred sitting beside the two troubled cats. "Cinderpelt have you had any nightmares lately?" Bluestar questioned "No, Well there was this one." Cinderpelt meowed looking down. "WHAT!? What happened!?" Bluestar hissed lashing her tail "That she-cat there, She was exiled from Thunderclan and she went crazy." Cinderpelt meowed Bluestars anger quickly turned to worry._

_Firestar you must go to Thunderclans medicine cat apprentice and warn then give them this Omen, 'A Plague is coming to the lake, a Plague that will take the power of the stars and Darkness and tear the clans apart.'" She meowed "I will tell Oakheart to go to Riverclan, Raggedstar to Shadowclan and Tallstar to Windclan, we must hurry! Go now!"_

**Chapter 1**

**A Broken new home**

"Now get out! If your found in Thunderclan again after moon high we will not hesitate to attack!" Death hissed Sparklebelly flatted her ears on her head saddened, all this because she took a kittypet collar, by mistake. She thought it looked pretty it was dark blue. So with that the she-cat dipped her head to her now X mate and walked out of the sharp brambles the look of distcust and hate in Deaths eyes hurt her. But now she had to forget about death and find a new home it seemed like her paws carried her for moons. Before she reached a Thunderpath that lead into what Two-legs call a city, so with a sigh of shame the she-cat walked toward the city. She smelt things and saw things she had never seen by the lake before. For long moments she stops thinking about Death and takes it all in and she feels something run in her veins she never felt before but for only when she was in battle with anther clan fighting for her clan, Want for power, ambition, to tear all of Thunderclans fur off _'I'll get my renege one way or anther ill ma-'_ she was brung back to reality when she ran into something harder and bigger then her... Or someone. She looked up a bit and saw the battle scarred face of a Golden gingerly sandy colored Tom with amber eyes he had a broad flat face and broad wide shoulders and had criss crossed battle scars everywhere.

"I'm sorry, I'm new around here." Sparklebelly insisted, "just watch where your going got it?" The Tom hissed "say you don't smell like you come from here, are you one of those cats that lives near the lake?" The Tom meowed calmly. Sparklebelly looked up "_Was_ one of them I was exiled because These two cats wanted me gone so they made up a lie about me saying I was becoming a kittypet and I came to Thunderclan with a collar then Death believed them I thought they might think it was cool but I guess not." She finished "They kicked you out because this cat named Death didn't take your word for things?" The Tom asked "Yes, I've been picked on my whole life for having kittypet blood now I just proved them all right!" SHe growled "were you becoming a kittypet?" The Tom asked "No! I loved the lake and I loved Thunderclan!" She urged "Well that stinks but now that your here, My name is Brook no one really messes with me around here so you should probably stick around me till you land on your paws. What's your name?" Brook asked "Sparklebelly." She meowed "Alright that name probably won't fly around here so you best think of a new name many cats call the cats who live here a plague... Like rats or rodents but we are only trying to survive." Brook meowed "come on ill show you my litter mate Surgeio." Brook meowed.

Sparklebelly fallowed Brook and they passed many strange ally ways and cats, all looking at her as though she was a Two-leg. "Try to look mean, make them afraid of you." Brook whispered they walked for what seemed like days and they finally stopped at a abandoned building Brook pushed the door open with ease. Sparklebelly walked beside him lightly with claws unsheathe, "SURGEIO!" Brook called "Book?" Sparklebelly heard a voice question she turned to see green eyes pop out from the side of a corner Surgeio was Likely a black Tom with white spots she figured. "Surgeio this is a new comer, new comer this is Surgeio my brother." Brook introduced us. "Hi" Sparklebelly meowed lightly. "Hello there, do you have a name?" The Tom meowed "We'll..." Sparklebelly meowed "She does not wish to reveal it yet." Brook meowed saving her a lot of grief Surgeio dipped his head "So your going to live here with us now?" Surgeio asked she nodded "Good well you will have to prove your loyalties to us, just by the smell of you I can tell you are one of those lake cats but it does not matter, do you see that dirt over there?" Surgeio asked pointing to it with his tail "Go role in it to get rid of your scent and make you look like a rogue." He meowed she did as she was told , and rolled in the dirty muck. "Now, When cats have a problem because we are the Fastes,Strongest, wisest, and fearless they come to us if your going to walk with us you have to make the others fear you next time there is a problem _you _will take care of it got that?" Surgeio meowed sternly. Sparklebelly dipped her head to the Tom "good, Brook tell her our rules." Surgeio meowed "We have no rules Surgeio..." Brook rasped "Exactly." Surgeio hissed and went to lay back down.

Few days past and all was quiet until there was a problem. A scrawny Tom padded into the building in which the three cats lived "Surgeio? Sir? Brook? Sir? Are you here?" The scrawny Tom meowed Surgeio got up and so did Brook he helped-her up from the dirty ground. The three cats sat next to each other Sparklebelly on the right of Surgeio and brook on the left "What seems to be the problem?" Surgeio questioned "There is some cats here near the edge of our territory named "Reedstar, Autumnleaf, and Mothwing pestering some cats. Help us?" He asked "Riverclan..." Sparklebelly meowed quietly "You know these cats?" Brook asked "yes there Riverclan." Sparklebelly meowed. Brook looked at Sparklebely "nows your chance New comer are you really one of us?" Surgeio demanded. Sparklebelly looked him in the eye "Yes." She meowed "then prove your loyalties to us and drive out these _Riverclan _cats that you speak of." Surgeio meowed Sparklebelly dipped her head to the Tom and he blinked in return "Come with me." The scrawny Tom meowed "My name is Snake." The scrawny Tom meowed He was light gray with blue eyes. Sparklebelly only dipped her head, her claws unsheathe she was ready to fight for these cats.

"Miss these are the cats." Snake meowed and backed away. Reedstar was looking at Autumnleaf and Mothwing,speaking to them in a harsh low rasp. "_Reedstar!__" _Sparklebelly spat. "Wha?" He whirled around "No this is your leader? This small scrawny kittypet?" Reedstar laughed clearly not recognizing Sparklebelly. "Reedstar that's-" Autumnstar was cut off by Reedstars lashing tail "Sense Mistystar died Riverclan has been slowly dying. This place is full of food two-leg food or not still food and we plan to chase you guys out and we will rule the land and we will thrive!" Reedstar hissed. Sparklebelly dug her thorn sharp claws into the ground "Not if I have anything to say about it!" She hissed Reedstar lashed his tail and lunged for the she-cat Sparklebelly was quick to react and swiped at his eyes. The Tom was blinded by blood and hissed in pain Sparklebelly hissed and whirled around jumping and slashing at his hind hissed and fell on the pavement. Panting Sparklebelly walked up to the toms throat and slashed at it he lashed in pain and with one last twitch of the tail is eyes went dull and he rest his head on the pavement. Sparklebelly kicked dirt in his face. "Not even a true leader he didn't even have nine lives!" Sparklebelly spat Autumnstar and Mothwing stood unmoving in shock.

"Anyone else?" Sparklebelly hissed. Snake stood wide eyed as well, Surgeio jumped down from the roof a building. He walked over to Sparklebelly and then looked down at the dead leader "What the?!" He shouted his eyes widened he shook in fear and looked down at Sparklebelly she looked back at him with cold narrow eyes "He was threatening our home!" Sparklebelly hissed Surgeio stood there in silence snake was the first to speak for many heart beats "Thank you, what's your name so I may find you again to repay you...?" He meowed _'they call us a plague'_ Brooks words rung in her ears "My name, My name is Plague! And I kill those who stand in my way." She rasped Surgeio looked at her with astonished eyes and dipped his head snake got into a crouch bowing to her. Surgeio walked up to stand beside Plague, "if your found on our land again we will kill you all!" Surgeio croaked. Plague hissed "Get out of here clan cats!" Plague growled Autumnleaf looked at Plague deep in the eyes and looked saddened plague only starred with spite. Surgeio dipped his head "you are highly welcome amongst us Plague." Surgeio meowed with high respect. Plague looked down at Reedstars dread filled face she yanked his longest fang out and held it in her mouth "I shall take this as my trophy!" Plague meowed. _'Are you happy Death? You are next...'_ The she-cat thought a black Tom with very long fur a deep purple eyes padded up to Plague "You are a skilled fighter, I'd be honored to fight beside you in battle Plague, My name is Strife. I am Surgeios half brother and I'm honored to call you one of us." Strife meowed his broad flat face had scars everywhere he was clearly strong and wise he had eyes much like an owl.

Strife stood next To Plague with honor Snake padded up to stand next to her, "as would I." He meowed. Book was next to find his place near the she-cat "ill die fighting for you. Surgeio, she could do these cats well she just need to establish dominance over them. She can make these weak and scrawny cats strong though she may be little she has a spark of something in her!" Brook meowed "I agree highly, I would be honored to fallow you into battle. I'm glad to call you the cat on charge from now on." Surgeio meowed in agreement. "Strife can you show me some of the stronger cats around here?" Plague meowed Strife waved his tail for her to fallow he big claws hitting the ground with a clank sound. He walked for many paces before stopping. "Darkness! Dead! Dark! Hammer! Hook!" Strife called to the group of toms sitting in a circle chatting. "Come over here I want you to meet someone!" He meowed Hook, Dead,Hammer,Darkness and dark all got up. They all looked at Strife questioning "This is the new cat in charge." Strife meowed They all looked at each other bursting into laughter "_Her?!_ Strife please tell me your joking! You wouldn't fallow that tiny thing would you?" Dead laughed "Would you like her to show her strength? She took out a cat much bigger, older and stronger then her in moments would you wish this to be your fate Dead?" Strife growled Dead stopped laughing. He flattened his ears "What ever so we are Sopose to listen to _that_?!" Dead spat strife hissed "_That! _Is your leader and if you don't learn to respect her your fur will be between my claws!" Strife hissed.

Dead was taken a back "what ever." He hissed walking off, Dark and Darkness fallowed. Hammer and hook however stayed staring at the small dusky She-cat "Im Hammer, and this is my Brother Hook see his hooked claw?" Hammer asked nicely his pelt was fairly neat for a rogue his whiskers perfectly straight and fur fluffy. "Don't tough cats have to be mean?" Plague asked "Yes at times," Strife stopped looking at Dark,Darkness and Dead "Some more then others, but when there is no work to be done, Ambitious cats can have fun and be nice to Hammer is one of our strongest cats but is still well put together All of the cats here are strong but Hammer is well built." Strife meowed. "So if Strife,Surgeio and Brook all except you as there leader you must be pretty strong, I do not have not and will never judge a cat by its look. You do not look all that big, buff, strong or tough but I bet you could surprise us all." Hammer meowed "So I will gladly fallow you. What about you Hook?" Hammer asked "Of course if you trust in her, Surgeio, Brook, and Strife all do I'm sure I can." Hook meowed "Though I do not like to fight I try to help cats around here in any way I can if there injured I try to help as much as possible." Hook meowed Plague looked at the brown Tom for a long moment "You sound like you would make an amazing medicine cat, And before you ask a medicine cat is a cat who learns the ways of healing instead of causing wounds on his fellow friends and foe." Plague meowed she looked him straight in the eye "I used to belong to those retched _clan_ cats, and I was a warrior at one point yes but after that I was a medicine cat. And I can teach you how to be one if you would like so you can help your friends more?" Plague asked. Hooks eyes sparkled "That sounds amazing! I would love that!" Hook meowed "Okay! We will start tomorrow ill teach you the basics but, I would find a place for you to permanently stay so you may store herbs correctly." Plague meowed Hook dipped his head "Well I can't wait to see what you are like in battle!" Hook and Hammer meowed they all talked for a while before dark started coming.

Strife and Plague headed back to the building in which Brook and Surgeio lived, "Where do you sleep?" Plague asked "Under a dumpster about two buildings down." He meowed "Ill show you tomorrow." He added Plague yawned and dipped her head walking inside carrying her exhausted paws to the place she slept, her paws collapsed next to Brook he laughed "Long day?" He purred she yawned. And looked at him with exhausted eyes "Yes, I met, Hammer, Hook, Dead, Darkness and Dark. Dead I don't think likes me very much Darkness and Dark don't seem to care very much. However Hammer and Hook took a likening to me!" Plague meowed. "You get the good with the bad around here. Keep in mind Dead is believed to be the son of a cat named Scourge, he had a band of rogues named Bloodclan so he's probably angry he didn't get made leader, and your a new Comer but I've never seen one of our cats act that harshly an coldly to invaders so we thought you had a good paw of authority in you. That's why your leader." Brook finished Plague dipped her head and rest her muzzle on her paws exhaustion seeping in heavily. So she drifted off Into sleep.


End file.
